A Hornet Faces the Storm
by cheri1
Summary: 10/Rose. Green Hornet movie crossover. The Green Hornet and Kato team up with Harry Saxon to try to find out what he's up to but they soon get more than they bargain for when the Doctor shows up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story. It's a crossover between Doctor Who and the Green Hornet movie. In this AU, Rose is traveling with the Doctor and the Master is on his own.

Chapter One

Why didn't he think of it before?

All these years and he didn't think about establishing his secret base in America. America was huge with a huge population, perfect for hiding, building a new headquarters and building an army to kill the Doctor and take over the world. But first, he had to decide where to go?

The Master opened up an atlas and turned it to the map of the US. He stared at New York for about a minute, silently debating before his eyes skimmed across the map to California and settled there. A smile spread over his face. He had been in San Francisco in a previous life but he never spent that much time in LA. Suddenly, the glamour and glitz of Beverly Hills and Hollywood seemed to call to him and he suddenly thought that posing as a rich playboy might be fun and a good disguise while he worked behind the scene to build an army of mindless slaves and rid the universe of the Doctor once and for all.

"And who are better candidates for being mindless slaves than celebrities and the rich and pampered," he said to himself. "After all, they act mindless most of the time so it won't be hard to make them truly mindless."

With a chuckle, he closed the atlas, stood up and began making preparations.

(Two years later…)

In the heart of Beverly Hills, Britt Reid was relaxing in the rec room of his mansion. He was watching football on his big screen TV while he sipped a bottle of Budweiser. While he was doing that, his friend and partner in crime, Kato, was doing some repairs on Black Beauty, the car they used when he and Britt become the Green Hornet and Kato. During their last adventure, they had sideswiped a tree while trying to avoid some bad guys and Kato finally managed to get the dents out of the side of the car. Grabbing a small white towel, he wiped his forehead, put his tools away and used his remote to hide the car underneath the floor of the garage. He used the towel to wipe a smudge off the classic roadster that had come up when the floor spun around and with a smile; he put the towel down on his workbench and went back inside the house.

He went up to the rec room and Britt smiled at him.

"There's my xiao di!" he said happily. "Come and sit and share a brewsky with me. I'm watching the Forty Niners cream the Steelers."

Kato smiled and took the Budweiser Britt handed to him. He slumped down on the end of the plush cream colored sofa and used his fingers to twist off the bottlecap. Britt took a long sip of his beer while Kato tossed the bottlecap onto the oak coffee table in front of him and leaned back into the sofa.

"So, did ya get the kinks worked out of Black Beauty?" Britt asked him.

"Yup, good as new," Kato said with a nod while he watched the TV.

"So…now what do we do?" Britt asked.

Kato gave him an odd look.

"I thought we were drinking brewskys and watching the Forty Niners cream the Steelers," he said, confused.

"I know but I meant…what do we do next as the Green Hornet and the Purple Hippopotamus?" Britt said.

Kato rolled his eyes. Britt kept trying to assign goofy animal names to him when all he really wanted to be known as was Kato. But in Britt's mind since he was the Green Hornet, his partner also had to have a color and an animal as his superhero name. Britt noticed the eye roll and nodded to himself.

"Yeah, Purple Hippopotamus is lame," he muttered before taking another swig of his beer. "But never fear, Kato, I will think of a mega cool superhero name for you, just give me time."

Kato said nothing. Telling Britt he just wanted to be called Kato didn't work so he started ignoring him, hoping someday he would get tired of trying to think up names and just let him be Kato. Britt took another swig of beer and then had a sudden thought.

"We get any hornet mail today?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope," Kato said.

"Damn," Britt muttered. "What the hell, man? When I set that up, I thought all the bad guys would be emailing us with juicy proposals and tips on evil stuff but apart from Chudnovsky, no one's ever used it. And here I thought it was a stroke of genius giving people our hornet calling card. Ah well, maybe people need time to warm up to the idea of emailing us. Hey…"

Kato looked over at Britt when he suddenly sat up.

"Maybe Lenore knows something we could do," he said.

Lenore Case was Britt's assistant at his newspaper, the Daily Sentinel. She was also an expert in criminology and psychology and she now knew Britt and Kato's secret identities. At the moment, Lenore and Kato were dating and although Britt was heartbroken he finally was able to get over and was actually happy for his friend. Lenore had helped them in the past by providing information on the Green Hornet and her opinions on what he was likely to do but that was before she knew who the Hornet was. Now she helped them by providing information on underworld activities and contacts and helping them figure out what their best course of action was. Even though Britt and Kato were working to fight crime, Britt had come up with the idea when they first began that they should pose as the bad guys so they could get close to other bad guys and move in and out of the criminal world, working to undermine them from within. Being the publisher of the Daily Sentinel had also benefited them since Britt was able to control what was being said about the Hornet in his paper, seeking to make him look as fearsome and a total bad ass as possible, thus ensuring criminals would be lured into either helping him or stopping him. Either way, it got them close enough to take out the villains. Reaching into his pocket, Britt pulled out his mobile and dialed Lenore's number while Kato sipped his beer. The phone rang three times before Lenore answered.

"Hello?" Lenore said.

"Hello, Lenore," Britt said in a sinister voice, "would you like to play a game? Three questions or Kato dies. First question, who was the killer in the first Friday the 13th movie?"

"I know it's you, Britt," Lenore said, annoyed.

"Shit, I thought I disguised my voice perfectly," Britt said in his normal voice while Kato let out a soft snort and shook his head.

"What do you want?" Lenore said before Britt said anything else lewd or crude.

"Wanna know if you have any leads we could follow," Britt said to her. "Any shady underworld types, any devious villains, any general assholes, that kind of thing."

"Geez, Britt, can't you and Kato do your own superhero research?" Lenore said exasperated.

"Yeah, but you're our expert. You can get into the mind of the criminals and stuff like that," Britt said. "Besides, I'm paying ya….rather well, I might add so…any leads?"

"The only lead I have at the moment is the Rocco Avenue gang," Lenore said. "Word is they're growing in strength and they're trying to take over the Crips and Bloods turf."

"Ooo, nice," Britt said while Kato glanced at him. "Sounds like they could use some guidance from…"

He paused dramatically for a heartbeat.

"The Green Hornet," he finished in a dramatic whisper.

"Yeah," Lenore said, unimpressed. "Him. If I were you though, I'd worry more about the guy who might put you and Kato out of a job and make you homeless."

Britt paused. He searched through the tipsy haze of his mind for some idea of who might make him homeless.

"Um…Ozzy Osbourne?" he finally said.

"No. Harry Saxon," Lenore said impatiently.

Britt paused. He searched through the tipsy haze of his mind for some idea of who the fuck Harry Saxon is and why he might make him homeless.

"Don't know him," he finally admitted.

"Well, if you would put down the beer bongs and jello shots for a moment and followed the news maybe you'd know who he was," Lenore said.

"That's not fair…I rarely do jello shots," Britt said.

"Yeah, whatever," Lenore said, wishing Kato would seize the phone from Britt so she could talk to someone intelligent whose idea of a fun night wasn't playing beer pong with an aspiring actress/hooker. Of all the people who could have been the Green Hornet, Britt Reid was the last person she would ever have suspected. Which, she guessed, did work in his favor.

"So…who is he then?" Britt asked. "As you know, I'm busy kicking ass and taking names and I rarely have time to sit down and follow the news."

"No, because you're too busy following the WWE instead," Lenore said dryly.

Before Britt could retort, she decided to leave out the sarcasm and answer his question.

"Harry Saxon is the publisher of a small independent paper called TARDIS."

"TARDIS?" Britt said.

"Yeah, it's an acronym. Stands for Truly Accurate Reporting Done In Style," Lenore said. "He started it up about a year ago but he's slowly gaining on the competition because he's done several hard hitting exposes on the criminal underworld. Rumor is he's a part of it which is why he's able to report on it so accurately. I've done a background check on him to try to find out more about him."

"Let me guess, he was a kingpin or drug lord or something like that," Britt said.

"Um…if he was, it's been purged from his record along with everything else. I've barely been able to find anything on him. It's like he suddenly turned up out of nowhere a few years ago."

"I see," Britt said, his interest peaked. "He's a former felon who's found a way to delete his past from public record."

"Perhaps," Lenore said. "But, if he is, he hasn't done anything to indicate that. He's given to several charities; helped fund a homeless shelter, even had his photo taken with some Girl Scout troop after they raised money to help a no kill animal shelter. If it's an act, it's a damn good one."

"So what do you suggest then?" Britt asked.

"Well, if it were me, I'd meet with him and get an idea of the competition," Lenore said.

"Ah, we meet him at the Sentinel, you, me and Kato and we try to figure out if he's legit or not," Britt said.

"I would," Lenore said, happy that Britt figured out on his own what she was getting at. "Just tell Saxon you want to meet a fellow competitor and talk shop."

"Bitchin', can you set up that meeting for us?"

"Yup. Any specific time?"

"Um…Kato, we doin' anything in the next few days?" Britt asked him.

"Not that I know of," Kato said.

"Um…see if you can set it up for tomorrow, in case something comes up that needs our attention," Britt said to Lenore.

"I'm on it," Lenore said. "I'll call you back when I make the appointment."

"Cool. So…wanna come over, sip a few beers and watch football?"

Britt's mouth dropped open when she hung up on him without answering.

"The hell? I was just asking if she wanted to come over and have some fun with us. Geez. Ah well, she's probably on the rag or something," Britt muttered as he put his phone back in his pocket. "As for us, what d'ya say we go cruisin' and see if we can spot some evildoers?"

"Sounds good to me," Kato said with a shrug.

"Awesome! Then come! Let's roll, Yellow Muskrat!"

Kato turned his head to the side and gave him a long, hard stare.

"Just throwing it out there, seeing if you like the name," Britt said with a shrug before he got up and went to get his Hornet outfit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning Britt and Kato arrived at the Sentinel building. They met Lenore in the lobby after Britt told her they were coming.

"Mister Saxon is waiting for you upstairs in the boardroom," she said as she came up to them. "I have all the information I managed to gather on him in this file and…are you wearing makeup?"

Lenore got close enough to Britt that she suddenly noticed he was wearing concealer around his left eye. Beneath the flesh colored makeup she noticed a hint of purple ringing his eye.

"Do you have a black eye?" Lenore asked him.

"Um…maybe," Britt said sheepishly.

Lenore shook his head and shoved the manila folder into Britt's hands.

"I don't know what in the hell possessed you and Kato to become superheroes," she said as she turned and walked away. "Must have been one hell of a drunken binge you were on, the night you two thought of it."

"For your information, we were not drunk the night I thought of it," Britt said as he and Kato followed her. "We decided to do something with our lives."

"We wanted to make a difference in the world," Kato added.

"By doing what?" Lenore said, spinning around. "Playing superhero and getting yourselves killed? You two are crazy and I don't know why I'm sticking around to help you. I must be nuts too."

"You're not nuts," Britt said.

"Well thanks. Coming from the Green Hornet, that makes me feel tons better," Lenore said, rolling her eyes.

She shut up when they reached the elevator and all of them got in. Britt shrugged off her sarcastic comments and focused on the file in his hands. He opened it and blinked in shock when he pulled out one single sheet of paper.

"Wait, this is it?" he said, turning the page around and noticing the back was blank. "This is all the information on him? It doesn't even fill up one side of the paper."

"I know. I told you I could barely find anything on the guy," Lenore said. "He seemed to come out of nowhere."

"No shit. You barely have anything on him. This is basically his vital stats," Britt said while Kato came close and read the paper with him.

The elevator door opened and Britt stepped out while the others fell in beside him. They walked towards the boardroom and Britt stopped them when he was almost to the door. He looked through one of the plate glass windows into the boardroom and saw someone sitting at the end of the table. He had closely cropped brown hair and was wearing a jet black suit, white shirt and black tie. The man was sitting and waiting patiently while the other board members sat around the wooden table and talked amongst themselves. Britt stared at Saxon.

"Him?" he said in disbelief. "That's our competition? He looks like a funeral director. Are you sure this is this guy?"

"Yes, this is Harold Saxon, publisher of TARDIS," Lenore said.

"TARDIS? That has got to be the dumbest name ever," Britt said to Kato.

"So do we go in and meet with him?" Kato asked.

"Hells yeah we do. I wanna find out what Mister Funeral Director has to say. Fall in, crew!"

Britt led the way while Kato and Lenore shared a glance and fell in behind him. They opened the door and Mike Axford, one of the reporters, greeted his boss. Britt nodded a hello and smiled at Harry Saxon who stood up, a bored look on his face as he sized up his competition. Lenore and Kato sat down on Britt's right side and everyone sat down.

"So…you're the man everyone's talking about," Britt said to Saxon.

"Nice to know I'm being talked about," Saxon replied.

Britt raised his eyebrow when he heard the English accent.

"You're not American?" he said.

"No, I'm not. Is that a problem?" Saxon asked.

"No, no problem at all, dude. Just making sure," Britt replied. "So…my executive assistant, Lenore, did a little fact check on you and came up with almost zero information. Seems you're a very mysterious man, Mister Saxon."

"Am I? Well, perhaps your…assistant didn't look hard enough. I have nothing to hide and I certainly didn't delete anything from my public record. My life is an open book," Saxon said with a shrug. "Having said that, I'm very flattered that you checked up on me, I did the same for you. I'm sorry to hear about your father's untimely death several months ago."

"Yeah," Britt muttered.

"I also lost both my parents at a young age so my sympathies to you," Saxon continued. "It must have been quite a shock taking over your father's job at such a young age."

"Yes, it was but I've tried to live up to my father's standards," Britt said.

"Indeed. Then might I suggest you start reporting real news and keep away from the tabloid fodder?"

"I'm sorry?" Britt said. "Tabloid fodder?"

"Yes," Saxon said, reaching down and pulling a manila file out of a black valise. "Been reading the Sentinel for the last few months and I've noticed that you seem to be devoting a lot of energy to some thug called the Green Hornet."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, as far as I can tell, the Green Hornet is a petty criminal who wouldn't be worthy of a paragraph on the back page of any newspaper, let alone the front page of your newspaper."

"Now wait just a moment," Britt said, incensed. "The Green Hornet is a major badass. He's one of the biggest scourges this city's ever known."

Lenore shot him a warning look but Britt ignored it. Britt's anger increased when Saxon let out a chuckle and gave him a patronizing look.

"The Green Hornet is a two bit gangster who thinks he's a threat to civilized society. But he's nothing compared to some…scourges out there."

"Oh really? And what other scourges do you know about?" Kato asked.

"And you are?" Saxon said.

"This is Kato, my assistant," Britt said. "Answer his question."

"Very well. I know of someone who is more of a threat to humanity than this so-called Green Hornet and I've devoted most of my life to hunting him down and stopping him."

"Oh really?" Britt said. "And who would that be?"

"His name is the Doctor."

Everyone stared at him quietly.

"Doctor who?" Britt finally said.

"That's it. He's called the Doctor."

"The Doctor? What kind of lame ass name is that?" Britt said with a scoff.

"I s'pose it's just about as…lame ass a name as the Green Hornet," Saxon said, shrugging.

"Ouch," Britt muttered under his breath. "Um…do you know where this Doctor is?" he said to Saxon.

"No, not at the moment," Saxon said. "But I intend to find him and put him out of commission."

"Uh-huh," Britt said, not really caring. "Well, if this man is such a threat, why haven't you reported on him in your newspaper?"

"Because like me, the man is elusive and there isn't much information about him. Not any current information, that is. The man could be anywhere at the moment."

"Really?" Britt said as an idea began to form in his head. "And this man…he's a real threat to LA?"

Saxon chuckled.

"My dear boy, he's a real threat to the entire planet," Saxon said.

Britt shared a look with Kato. He leaned over and Kato leaned in.

"Pass this on to Lenore when you can," he whispered to him. "We need to find this Doctor and see if we can become buddy buddy with him so we can take him out. You and Lenore start looking for information about him."

Kato nodded and leaned back up in his chair while Britt did the same and cleared his throat.

"Well…Mister Saxon, I enjoyed our little chat today and…I look forward to more chats in the future," Britt said pleasantly. "I would love to continue our meeting but unfortunately I have other stuff I need to do."

Saxon nodded.

"I also enjoyed this meeting and I wish you luck," Saxon said. "I also have…stuff that needs to be attended to so I will bid you all good day."

Everyone stood up and shook hands with him. Britt was the last to shake his hand and as he looked Saxon in the face, he suddenly had a bad vibe about him. He wondered if perhaps there was more to Saxon than he was letting on and he decided that he and Kato would try to find out more about him. But for the moment, he plastered a polite smile on his face and let Saxon leave. After he was gone, Britt stayed behind at the Sentinel while Kato and Lenore left to start gathering information on the Doctor.


End file.
